Hear My Voice
by fajrikyoya
Summary: perjalanan delapan anak muda yang menjajaki dunia baru dalam dunia perkuliahan yang hampir tidak pernah mereka sentuh: Musik Kreatif. AU.


Hear My Voice

Summary: perjalanan delapan anak muda yang menjajaki dunia baru dalam dunia perkuliahan yang hampir tidak pernah mereka sentuh: Musik Kreatif

Pairing: iwatobi esafet team X samezuka estafet team

Rating: T

Disclaimer: saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari seluruh karakter free! Sousuke punya saya #slap

Warning: AU. Totally OOC. Alay. Abal. Ngaco. Gajelas. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Mengandung istilah-istilah musik yang membingungkan dan bisa jadi disalah artikan. Tidak usah Anda baca jika Anda merasa fic ini nggak penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari tenang sangat jarang ditemui di South Patridge University, salah satu universitas terbesar dengan standar Internasional di Tokyo.

Terutama kalau kau tinggal di asrama putra.

Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Yamazaki Sousuke.

Tingginya 188 cm, pahatan wajahnya luar biasa tampan dan tak jarang para cewek membuatnya menjadi bahan omongan. Mahasiswa tahun pertama fakultas Hospitality, jurusan Food and Beverage Division (FBD). Baru saja menjalani minggu praktek dengan jadwal _double shift_ (Shift pertama: 12.00-16.00, shift kedua: 18.00-21.00). Namun tentu saja, bagi anak-anak FBD _double shift_ bukan masalah yang harus mereka pusingkan.

Tetapi Sousuke sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang dunia kuliahnya. Ia siang ini duduk di Taman Kampus sendirian, ditemani sekaleng _stout _dingin dan sebuah gitar kesayangannya. Dengan mata terpejam, Sousuke menikmati suara petikan gitarnya, empat versi kunci F, seakan-akan ada rahasia alam di dalam alunan nadanya. Setidaknya, bagi Sousuke ini sudah menjadi semacam rekeasi batin paling menyenangkan.

"Rupanya kau disini, Bakasuke!"

Sousuke menghela nafas. Wajahnya kembali memasang ekspresi datar karena ia tahu rekreasi batinnya berakhir.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang berkesan agak _gruff_.

Perkenalkan, Matsuoka Rin. Mahasiswa tahun pertama fakultas Seni dan Sastra, jurusan Sastra Inggris. Statusnya sekarang teman sekamar Sousuke, meskipun hubungan mereka lebih tepat disebut sebagai simbiosis parasitisme dalam berbagai alasan. Status lama, sebenarnya mereka berteman sejak SD. Sousuke tidak bisa menemukan kata yang pas selain muak, atau mungkin lebih-baik-dari-teman-dan-lebih-buruk-dari-musuh melihat wajah Rin. Nyatanya, meskin sering bertengkar, mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain dengan baik.

"Kebiasaan, deh. Nggak pernah kunci kamar! Nanti kalo ada maling masuk, gimana?!" omelnya. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjang merahnya yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Berisik. Memangnya ada barang berharga di kamar kita?" balas Sousuke acuh.

"Tentu saja ada! Kameraku, laptop kita berdua, iPod-mu, seragam praktekmu—kurasa. Kau menyembah-nyembah benda itu, kan? Kau bahkan menyetrikanya dua kali sebelum dipakai." Rin memutar bola matanya kesal.

Sousuke menyesap _stout_ dinginnya dengan nikmat. "Terlihat rapi dan menarik itu penting bagi seorang _waiter _dalam menghadapi tamu. Orang yang tidak menggeluti dunia perhotelan pasti tidak mungkin mengerti tentang estetika pelayanan."

"Sombong sekali. Setelah masuk FBD kau malah makin menyebalkan, ya?"

Rin menoyor kepala Sousuke kesal dan mengambil gitar di pangkuan Sousuke. Si pemilik gitar tidak banyak protes. Rin beberapa bulan ini berguru gitar pada Sousuke, meski hasilnya masih jauh dari kata bisa. Setidaknya, meskipun teknik bermain gitarnya masih sangat payah, Rin mengerti beberapa kunci nada. Entahlah, Sousuke merasa bocah berambut merah ini punya musikalitas yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ini apa? Beritahu aku..." Rin menempatkan jari-jarinya di _chord bar_ dan menggenjreng.

"Itu B mol."

"Ini apa?"

"Itu G."

"Ini apa?"

"D minor."

"Kalo ini? Hoy, kau mau kemana? Sousuke? SOUSUKE!"

Sousuke berjalan santai menuju tong sampah terdekat, melempar kaleng _stout_ miliknya yang sudah kosong dan meninggalkan Rin begitu saja. Setelah sederet sumpah serapah dalam Bahasa Inggris logat Australila yang begitu dibanggakan Rin mulai membuat telinga Sousuke muak, ia menoleh.

"Nanti jangan lupa kembalikan ke kamar." Katanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Jawab aku, _asshole!_"

Sousuka berlalu begitu saja. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Rin, dan salah satu rekreasi batin lain yang bisa ia lakukan saat bersama Rin adalah membuat Rin kesal.

Yah,

Sousuke tahu membuat orang lain kesal adalah salah satu keahliannya. Dan ia _bangga sekali_ dengan kemampuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan! Mau dengar ideku, nggak?"

"Ide apa? Kau masih bersikeras mengajukan proposal pembuatan klub?"

"Ung! Kali ini ideku adalah 'Klub Pecinta Musim Panas'."

"Tidak bermaksud menyinggung, Nagisa. Tetapi kurasa tidak ada yang mau bergabung."

"Hieee?! Kenapa, kenapaaa?! Padahal kan dijamin seru."

"Kegiatannya pasti cuma ada di musim panas. Dan musim panas berarti libur."

Kedua mahasiswa tahun pertama itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara orang ketiga. Rupanya itu suara sejuta sarkasme milik Nanase Haruka, mahasiswa tahun pertama fakultas Seni dan Sastra, jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain. Mereka bertiga dipertemukan saat ospek kampus, dimana Haruka—yang biasa dipanggil Haru saja, sekelompok dengan Mako-chan dan Nagisa, mahasiswa tahun pertama fakultas Komunikasi dan Bisnis, jurusan Hubungan Masyarakat. Bocah pirang itu perawakannya pendek, berisik, terlihat selalu terlalu ceria dan entah kenapa ingin sekali membuat klub baru di South Patridge. Sementara Mako-chan, atau yang bernama asli Tachibana Makoto berasal dari fakultas Sains dan Pendidikan, jurusan Pendidikan Jasmani, Olahraga dan Kesehatan (Penjasorkes). Meskipun mereka punya jadwal yang seringkali _clash_ satu sama lain, tidak sulit bagi mereka menemukan waktu untuk _hang out_ bareng meski cuma sekedar makan siang bersama.

"Hueee?! Terus apa, dong!? Aku mau bikin kluuuub~~" rengek Nagisa.

"Kenapa harus buat kalau sudah banyak klub, kan, Nagisa? Tidak ada yang cocok dengan keinginanmu?" tanya Makoto lembut.

"Pueh, tidak ada. Anak Komunikasi dan Bisnis cuma punya Enterpreneur Klub yang kerjaannya nggak seru. Aku mau ikut BBPC, tetapi syaratnya harus mahasiswa fakultas Hospitality. Mau ikut Indie Club juga cuma anak PCS yang boleh." Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan membuang muka.

"Anak ini ngomong apaan, sih?" keluh Haru.

"BBPC itu singkatan dari Bartender, Barista dan Patisserie Club. Klub buatan anak-anak Hospitality. Kalau Indie Club itu klub pembuatan film independen, juga klub buatan anak-anak Photography, Cinematography and Showbitz Management. Karena kepanjangan, disingkat jadi PCS."

"Oh, PCS itu toh fakultas yang banyak dimasuki mahasiswa yang kebelet jadi artis..." cibir Haru pedas.

"Haru! Harusnya kau nggak boleh ngomong begituuu..." sentak Makoto ketika banyak pasang mata yang mulai memperhatikan mereka bertiga setelah Haru mencibir mengenai jurusan PCS.

"Kenapa?! Aku dengar ada yang bawa-bawa nama PCS!"

Seorang cowok yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Nagisa, dengan suara yang tidak kalah mengganggu, tiba-tiba datang dan menggebrak meja mereka dengan sebelah kaki. Di tangannya ia memeluk segepok selebaran, dan ia membagikan selebaran itu kepada mereka bertiga.

"Dengar, namaku Mikoshiba Momotaro. Aku ingin kalian bertiga bergabung dengan Canto Libera. Tidak peduli apapun jurusan dan fakultas kalian, pokoknya bergabung, ya! Ada nomor telepon, ID Twitter dan pin BB-ku di selebaran."

"Tidak mau." Tolak Haru mentah-mentah. "Aku nggak mau ikut klub nggak jelas."

"Tentu saja jelas, _baka!_ Yang buat kan aku, Mikoshiba Momotaro, PCS jurusan Showbitz Management!"

"Hue? Ini klub apa? Apa?" Nagisa menatap selebaran itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau tahu, pirang?"

"Uh-um!"

"Canto Libera adalah..." Mikoshiba Momotaro itu terdiam sebentar untuk menciptakan efek dramatis. "_Show Choir and Contemporer Music!"_

"Wuaaaa! Seru, seru banget kedengarannya! Aku mau gabung, ah. Nggak terbatas jurusan dan fakultas, kan?" tanya Nagisa.

Momotaro mengangguk mantap.

"_Show Choir?_" Makoto mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Mirip _Glee_, ya?"

"Glekh!" Momotaro berjengit. "Te...tentu saja nggak, dong! Pokoknya kalian bertiga datanglah! Biar tahu apa bedanya. Kutunggu, ya!"

Lalu Momotaro menghilang begitu saja. Haru tanpa pikir panjang membuntal-buntal selembaran itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Melihat aksi itu, Nagisa menjerit dan mengguncang-guncang badan Haru.

"Haru-chan, ada apa denganmu?! Ini kan klub yang keren! Ikutlah dengankuuuu. Kau anak seni, kan? Kau pasti mengerti tentang keindahan musik, kan?" rengeknya.

"Ogah. Aku anak seni rupa, bukan _performing art_." Sembur Haru kasar. "Kalo mau ikut, ikut saja sana! Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

"Hieeeh?! Haru-chan jahaaaat!" Nagisa lalu meraih pundak Makoto. "Mako-chan ikut, ya?!"

"Aku nggak bisa nyanyi, Nagisa." Makoto tertawa hambar. "Tapi sepertinya ini klub yang menyenangkan. Yosh, kurasa aku akan ikut."

"Yeeeey!" Nagisa menjerit girang. "Ayolah, Haru-chan, ikut!"

Haru masih tidak merespon. Kedua lengannya terlipat di dada, dan terlihat perempatan kesal tipis di keningnya. Nagisa masih manyun karena kesal, dan ia kemudian menatap Makoto dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Hhhhhh..." Makoto menarik napas panjang. "Judulnya _Show Choir and Contemporary Music_, kan? Selain kita bisa belajar nyanyi, mungkin akan belajar musik juga. Tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada pertunjukan, kan?"

Haru masih diam.

"Kalau ada pertunjukan, pasti ada panggung. Dan kalau ada panggung, harus ada dekorasi dan kostum. Kurasa bakatmu sebagai anak seni dibutuhkan disana."

Alis Haru terangkat sebelah.

"Bakat gambar dan desainmu oke, kan? Dan kurasa kau bisa jahit juga. Tenagamu betul-betul dibutuhkan disana, lho."

Haru mendesah. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan menekan-nekan _touchscreen_. Kemudian ia menaruh telepon selulernya tersebut di telinga. Oh, rupanya ia hendak menelpon seseorang.

"Dengan Mikoshiba Momotaro? Catat ini baik-baik: Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto dan Hazuki Nagisa _fix_ ikut klub yang bernama Canto Libera itu!"

Nagisa menatap Haru dengan tatapan takjub dan berseru,

"_Yattaaaaaa~~~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu apa, Sousuke?"

Sousuke menoleh. Rin baru saja kembali dari jadwal _night run_ rutinnya, dan melihat Sousuke duduk di meja belajarnya dan menulis sesuatu. Seorang Yamazaki Sousuke tidak pernah benar-benar duduk saat belajar kecuali...di dalam kelas. Rin menduga cowok tinggi itu sedikit hiperaktif, karena ia seringkali mondar-mandir di sekitar kamar saat tengah belajar, apalagi jika mendekati minggu-minggu praktek. Mungkin tiap kalimat dari diktat _Basic Theory of Service and Hospitality_ bisa ia gumamkan saat tidur saking harusnya ia menghafal diluar kepala semua hal itu.

"Ini, kerjaan _manager-_ku. Aku harus ikut, katanya."

Sousuke menyerahkan selembaran bertuliskan CANTO LIBERA.

"Kau mau ikut klub begini?" tanya Rin sambil tertawa mengejek. "Kayak bukan Sousuke saja, ih."

"Aku juga nggak minat. Namun aku bisa apa?"

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan duduk di meja belajar Sousuke. "Kalau di Hospitality, manager itu semester 5, ya?"

Sousuke mengangguk.

"Susah juga ya, jadi anak Hospitality. Senioritasnya keras."

"Karena senior, apalagi semester 5, sebenarnya punya kuasa tidak tertulis untuk membelokkan masa depanmu."

"Iya, gitu?" Rin bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka yang mengawasi praktek. Jadi bagus-tidak pelayananku tergantung mereka." Sousuke menggedikkan pundaknya.

Rin kembali mengamati selebaran itu. Dibaliknya ternyata ada form pendaftarannya juga. Ketika ia melihat nama siapa yang terpampang di selebaran itu sebagai _contact person_, Rin kembali mengusap bulu kuduknya yang meremang.

"Ini Mikoshiba yang Presiden Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa, kan? Laki-laki iblis itu seniormu di FBD?"

Sousuke menggeleng. "Ini adiknya. Setahuku adiknya itu anak PCS atau apalah."

"Bukan seniormu?"

"Seijuro-san yang seniorku." Jelas Sousuke pening. "Kau tertarik?"

"Nggak ah, nggak jelas." Rin mendecih, lalu mengucek-ngucek rambut Sousuke gemas. "Semangat ya...eeeeewwh! Kenapa rambutmu kasar gitu, sih?"

"Efek gel, mungkin." Sosuke merapikan kembali rambutnya seperti semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jumat, jam 7 malam.

Kelas 2-C, gedung Lotus, lantai 2.

Cuma ada Nagisa, Makoto, dan Haru. Dan seorang cowok tinggi dengan gitar di ujung ruangan. Mikoshiba Momotaro datang sendirian sambil menggotong _keyboard_, dan pundaknya langsung melorot ketika tahu usaha kerasnya mensosialisasikan Canto Libera hanya direspon positif oleh...empat orang. Lima, termasuk dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak patah semangat. Ditaruhnya _keyboard _di atas meja dosen dan Momotaro membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat malam, terima kasih sudah mau bergabung di Canto Libera. Aku jamin, kita akan bersenang-senang sekaligus mengukir prestasi di sini." Katanya.

"Momo-chaaan!" Nagisa mengangkat tangannya. "Arti Canto Libera itu apa?"

"Mo..." Momotaro tersenyum keki. Sebelum ia membuka penjelasannya, Haru sudah curi start duluan.

"Canto dalam bahasa Latin artinya 'bernyanyi' sementara Libera artinya 'kebebasan' atau 'kemerdekaan'. Jadi, dapat diinterpretasikan secara etimologis, Canto Libera artinya 'bernyanyi untuk kebebasan dan kemerdekaan'."

Perempatan kesal muncul di dahi Momotaro.

"Cuma anak Seni dan Sastra yang dapat pelajaran Filsafat dan Bahasa Latin dasar." Haru memasang ekspresi sombong sekaligus puas.

"Tapi menurutku misimu membuka Canto Libera ini bagus." Timpal Makoto. "Hampir semua klub di South Patridge mengotak-ngotakkan anggota berdasarkan jurusan dan fakultas, kan? Aku bisa paham 'kebebasan' dan 'kemerdekaan' macam apa yang hendak kau suarakan."

Momotaro tersipu.

"We...well, sekarang kita mulai dari tes suara, ya." Momotaro menekan tuts _keyboard_. "Do..."

Ketiga orang itu berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara cowok jangkung bergitar itu tetap tidak terlihat peduli.

"Aku akan membagi kalian berdasarkan jenis vokal. Karena kita cowok semua, kemungkinan cuma ada bass dan tenor. Tetapi ada juga cowok yang suaranya sampai pada _range_ alto atau bahkan sopran." Jelas Momotaro.

"Kalo Momo-chan dimanaaa~?" tanya Nagisa.

"Aku?" Momotaro tertawa licik. "Aku di Tenor. Segini, nih..."

Momotaro menekan tuts dan terus membunyikan _do re mi fa sol _secara berurutan. Secara garis besar, suaranya tinggi, sedikit _pitchy_ namun sudah memiliki karakter yang cukup tegas.

"C3-C5." Gumam Makoto. "Kalau _pitch_ suaramu tidak setinggi itu, kau hanya akan berakhir di baritone. Tidak punya _vibra_, tetapi teknik vokalmu halus juga."

"Eh? Kau mengerti tentang seni vokal?" tanya Momotaro antusias.

"Sedikit." Makoto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku dulu sempat ikut _choir_."

"Tes aku, tes akuuuu!" Nagisa melompat-lompat semangat.

Momotaro terus memandu Nagisa, dan suara tertingginya hanya ada _fa_ tinggi dan terendahnya ada di _sol _ bawah.

"Yosh. Hazuki Nagisa...masuk ke tenor, ya?" Momotaro mengambil form Nagisa dan mulai menulis.

"Kurasa Nagisa ada baiknya di Alto." Sanggah Makoto. "Coba dengar dan ikuti aku. _Matahari terbenam hari mulai malam..._."

"_Matahari terbenam hari mulai malaaam."_

"_Kudengar burung hantu suaranya merdu."_

_ "Kudengar burung hantu suaranya merduuuuu~~."_

"Dengar, kan?" Makoto tersenyum kecil. Momotaro hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan menulis ALTO pada form milik Nagisa.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Momotaro datar.

"Aku dulu di baritone. Mungkin tenor juga bisa. Ayo, pandu aku."

Momotaro juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Makoto. Ia memandu Makoto membunyikan tangga nada. Terbukti _range _vokal Makoto juga di tenor, hanya saja Makoto memiliki suara yang lebih halus dan stabil. Sementara suara tenor Momotaro masih terdengar serak dan kadang-kadang agak pecah.

"Kau, selanjutnya...Yamazaki Sousuke...wuaaah?! Anak FBD! Kehormatan banget ada anak hospitality di klub ini." Kata Momotaro girang.

"Aku nggak nyanyi." Ketus Sousuke.

"Eh?" semua orang menoleh ke arah cowok tinggi mahasiswa FDB tersebut.

"Kau dengar aku." Katanya.

"Ta...tapi kalau kau tidak nyanyi peranmu apa di klub ini?"

"Gitaris." Kata Sousuke, menggenjreng gitarnya seakan memberikan _obvious statement_.

"Jadi kau tidak mau nyanyi?"

"_Nope_."

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, gitu, Sousuke-chan!" omel Nagisa. "Tidak boleh bersikap egois di klub!"

Sousuke memandang Nagisa dengan tatapan super dingin, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan bersama gitarnya.

"Geeh..." Momotaro menyeru panik. "Kau mau kemana?

"Aku _out_." Kata Sousuke apatis. "Aku datang cuma untuk menggugurkan kewajiban. Kalau bukan kakakmu yang menyuruhku datang, aku juga enggan."

"Mooou, tapi kau tidak bisa _sign up_ sebuat klub dan _resign_ seenak jidatmu, kan?!" maki Nagisa.

"Bisa, kalau aku mau."

BLAM.

Pintu tertutup. Dan meninggalkan keheningan super canggung.

Yamazaki Sousuke menyatakan diri _resign_ dari Canto Libera.

"Mou, anak FBD itu bermuka dua, ya. Kalau sedang _service _terlihat baik hati, padahal aslinya ada yang seperti dia..."

"Ma...masih ada Haruka, kan?" Makoto memecahkan kecanggungan. "Bagaimana kalau kau tes Haru?"

"Be...benar juga." Momotaro menarikan jemarinya ke tuts. "Yosh, tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Nanase Haruka."

Momotaro lagi-lagi memandu Haru membunyikan tangga nada. Semuanya mulus, tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali. Momotaro tersenyum puas dan menatap Makoto.

"Kau bisa naikkan nadanya seoktaf lagi?" tanya Makoto. "Haru bisa lebih dari itu."

"Eh?" Momotaro mengerenyit. "Bagaimana kalau Haruka kau suruh nyanyi saja, seperti Nagisa tadi?"

"Nyanyi..." Makoto merenung sejenak. "Haru, kau dengarkan aku lalu ikuti, ya."

Haru menggangguk.

_"Unconditional..."_

_ "Unconditional..."_

"Tidak, Haru. Naikkan lagi."

_"Unconditional..."_

Makoto merapatkan seluruh buku jarinya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. "Tinggi bukan berarti keras. Coba lagi. Dengan volume yang sebelumnya, namun tinggikan suaramu. Oke?"

Haru mengangguk.

"_Unconditional..."_

"_Unconditional..."_

"_Unconditionally..."_

"_Unconditionally..."_

"_I will love you, unconditionally..."_

"_I will love you, unconditionally..."_

Makoto bertepuk tangan, takjub dengan suara Haru yang melebihi ekspektasinya, bahkan _range_ suaranya melebihi Nagisa yang sejauh ini berada di Alto.

"Momotaro, kau menemukan seorang Soprano di Canto Libera." Kata Makoto bangga.

"_Sugoooooi!_" Momotaro berseru. "Dengan begitu kita bisa buat _show choir_ yang super kereen!"

"Sebentar!" kilah Nagisa. "Masih ada yang kurang!"

"Kurang?" Makoto dan Momotaro menoleh bersamaan.

"Yel-yel buat tos!" Nagisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Semua klub punya, lho. Jadi, kita juga harus punya."

"Yel-yel tos..." Momotaro mengusap dagunya dan berpikir keras.

"Aku ada ide." Ucap Makoto. "Bagaimana kalau Canto Libera, Glory, Yes!"

"Waaaai~~ keren, keren! Mako-chan hebaaat!" seru Nagisa.

"Yosh, ayo dicoba!"

Mereka bertiga menumpuk tangan satu sama lain sementara Haru tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Haru..." Makoto tersenyum lembut. Ia menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah tumpukan tangan.

"Iya, iya." Desah Haru keberatan.

Makoto mulai menghitung. "Tigaa...dua...satu..."

"CANTO LIBERA, GLORY, YES!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

_**Stout**__: _bir hitam Irlandia.

_**Tenor**_: suara tinggi cowok. Range vokalnya antara C3-C5. Atau ada yang dari B 2-F5. Jadi kira-kira 2 oktaf.

_**Baritone**_: suara sedang cowok, arti harfiahnya adalah 'suara dalam'. Range vokalnya antara F2-F4. Kira-kira dua oktaf, dan suara baritone paling banyak sub-subkategorinya.

_**Sopran**_: Suara tertinggi cewek. Range vokalnya antara C4-C6, tapi ada juga yang dari B3 atau A. Sopran juga punya banyak pengembangan. Cololatura Soprano bisa mencapai nada F6-A6.

_**Alto**_: suara rendah cewek. Range vokalnya antara G3-F5.

**Yes, halo semua! Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Iseng pengen bikin fic tentang musik (lagi), dan selalu kebayang-bayang gimana kalo iwatobi dan samezuka team bukan swimmer tapi sebenarnya vokal grup *w*). Oh, iya, mengenai fakultasnya Sousuke, di kampusku beneran ada, lho. Dan kayaknya lumayan cocok buat dia. fic ini dibuat ngebut 3 jam nonstop, jadi maafkan kelalaian hamba soal Typo dan tanda baca dan kapital yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tolong jangan di flame ataupun di block. Author menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, rada pedas juga nggak apa-apa. Author juga MENERIMA SEKALI REVIEW dari anda semua. Dan juga fave. Dan juga follow #banyakmau.**

**Yosh, sekian bacotan saya. Kalo respon bagus, akan saya lanjutkan :3**


End file.
